


Rhapsody

by leenahanwoo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenahanwoo/pseuds/leenahanwoo





	Rhapsody

**Title : Rhapsody  
** **Genre / AU : Friendship / Saeguk  
** **Rating : T  
** **Length : One shot with 3.588 words  
** **Author : leenahanwoo  
** **Cast : Super Junior Eunhyuk, Super Junior Donghae  
** **Warning : Don’t like don’t read, tolong dibudayakan ! 100% OOC, no bash / flame karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !!  
** **Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

** Glossary **

* * *

**Taesahye** : sepatu untuk laki-laki. Sepatu ini dibuat dari kulit binaran dengan hiasan berbentuk gulungan dan dilapisi dengan kain sutra, hanya _yangban_ (menengah ke atas) yang mampu membeli _taesahye_.  
 **Jungin** : kaum bangsawan yang turun kelas/derajat.  
 **Jeogori** : atasan dari _hanbok_. _Jeogori_ untuk pria lebih panjang dari _jeogori_ untuk wanita.  
 **Baji** : bawahan _hanbok_ berupa celana untuk pria  
 **Dalryeongpo** : pakaian rutin untuk keluarga kerajaan dan pejabat pemerintahan  
 **Sukwon** : selir junior tingkat 4  
 **Gugunbok** : _hanbok_ khas militer/kepolisian/pengawal kerajaan  
 **Ungbi** : beruang, tanda pengenal ( _badge_ ) pada _gugunbok_ untuk prajurit militer tingkat 3 hingga 9  
 **Yangban** : kelas bangsawan  
 **Cheonmin** : golongan pekerja kasar, termasuk di dalamnya para budak, gisaeng, dan tukang jagal  
 **Sangmin** : masyarakat kelas menengah ke bawah, terdiri dari para pedagang kecil, petani, nelayan dan yang bekerja sendiri bukan di bawah orang lain.

* * *

_Timur, Selatan, Barat, dan Utara. Empat kerajaan besar di Semenanjung Korea saling memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan, sementara perang politik pun menggerogoti tubuh kerajaan masing-masing. Di tengah pergolakan ini, mampukah dia bertemu dengan seseorang di ujung benang merah? Apakah gerhana malam itu adalah pertanda bahwa kedua insan dipersatukan oleh tangan Dewa?_

* * *

Kala itu langit malam tak menunjukkan sinarnya. Awan kelam melingkupi lukisan di garis langit, pun bulan lebih tertarik untuk mengurung diri di balik kungkungan gumpalan kelabu. Pancaran secercah cahaya berkelip di balik pepohonan rindang di hutan kecil. Seberkas cahaya itu berasal dari obor milik sosok gelap di antara bayangan.

Dengan pijakan tegap namun pasti, sosok itu melangkah menuju areal terbuka; padang rumput gersang yang kerontang oleh teriknya mentari di musim panas. Tak seorang pun akan menemukannya di tempat ini. Tak akan ada satu manusia pun yang tahu bahwa dia tak berada di wilayah ibu kota kerajaan. Hanya dia yang berlari penuh semangat meninggalkan batas amannya. Hanya sosok ini yang memilih berjalan melewati hutan menuju padang rumput di wilayah perbatasan ibu kota, mengabaikan kewajiban yang diemban.

Saat ini seluruh rakyat tengah berkumpul di pelataran istana. Pengawal kerajaan dan para abdi mengawasi jalannya ritual. Anggota kerajaan, para bangsawan dan segala lapisan masyarakat menengah ke atas telah duduk berjejer rapi, siap memulai ritual agung yang hanya diselenggarakan setiap 200 tahun. Gerhana bulan yang dipercaya membawa kutukan kehancuran kerajaan, dan hanya dengan ritual agung dari para Dewa dan arahan para biksu dari ajaran Konfusius yang mampu mencegahnya. Dia menolak untuk percaya. Dia menolak turut andil dalam hal yang tak dia aminkan dalam hati. Dia menolak menyaksikan kedua partai politik kerajaan menggunakan ritual untuk menunjukkan persahabatan keduanya, menutupi kebusukan perang internal.

Langkahnya pun melambat, menyadari bahwa dia telah berada di tengah padang, tanpa seorang abdi dan pengawal. Seorang diri di tengah areal terbuka, namun hal itu tak menyurutkan tekad untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Hingga ke batas akhir ibu kota, menapakkan langkah tanpa mempedulikan apa yang menanti di ujung sana.

Awan tampak berkejar-kejaran, sesekali membiarkan sinar rembulan menyinari setapak yang dia lalui. Bulan yang tak lama lagi akan bergeser ke garis kegelapan. Dia melirik ke langit; sekeping kelam tampak telah menutupi sang bulan. Dua puluh menit sebelum gerhana menyapu bumi.

Dia pun melanjutkan langkah, menapaki areal padang luas dengan sepasang _taesahye_ yang sengaja disimpan untuk keperluan menyamar. Ya, dia tengah berpakaian khas _jungin_ , dengan _jeogori_ berwarna biru muda dan _baji_ berwarna biru yang senada, terbuat dari kain sutera halus. Bukan _dalryeongpo_ berwarna merah keunguan yang selalu membalut tubuhnya. Tak akan ada yang menyangka orang ini adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan, pangeran yang lahir dari seorang _sukwon_. Dia tersenyum puas dengan penyamarannya.

Sedikit lagi, batas akhir wilayah Kerajaan Barat akan dicapai. Dia akan segera mengetahui bagaimana rasanya keluar dari wilayah ibu kota, menjadi manusia biasa yang bebas walau hanya sesaat. Hanya sedikit lagi …

“Huh?”

Sebuah mata pedang tertuju di dadanya. Kilat keperakan dari benda itu bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan yang meredup. Terlalu mengejutkan, hingga dia tak mampu bicara. Namun ekspresinya tak berubah, tetap datar tanpa perlawanan.

“Siapa Anda?” Sosok di hadapannya berbicara pelan. Suaranya dalam dan tegas. _Gugunbok_ yang membalut sosok itu berwarna biru tua hampir mendekati ungu, dengan tanda pengenal berupa _ungbi_. _Seorang prajurit dari Kerajaan Timur_? tebaknya.

“Aku hanya … orang biasa,” jawabnya.

“Apa Anda memiliki izin dan tanda pengenal?”

Sial, seharusnya wilayah ini jauh dari pengawalan ketat prajurit perbatasan. Tapi mengapa …? Tak ingin berspekulasi, namun jujur dia tak pernah menyiapkan identitas palsu untuk dirinya. Dengan berat dijawabnya, “Tidak. Aku tidak memilikinya.”

“Memasuki wilayah Kerajaan Timur tanpa izin adalah pelanggaran berat. Jika Anda tidak ingin dihukum dan dipenjara, sebaiknya Anda segera meninggalkan wilayah ini.”

Ujung pedang itu menekan dadanya. Bukan untuk melukai, hanya untuk mengusir pergi. Namun dia telah berlari sejauh ini, hanya berbekal tekad yang menggebu. Tak ada yang boleh menghalanginya melangkah, walau seorang tentara militer penjaga perbatasan Kerajaan Timur sekalipun.

“Aku punya uang,” ujarnya pelan, teringat akan tiga kantung uang yang dia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga. “Aku akan membayar …”

“Jika Anda mengira tentara Kerajaan Timur dapat disuap, Anda salah besar.” Prajurit itu memotong perkataan itu dengan cepat. “Kami loyal dan taat perintah. Tanpa surat-surat yang jelas, Anda tak akan bisa melangkah ke wilayah Kerajaan Timur. Tidak dengan nyawa melekat di tubuh.”

Dia tersenyum miris. Seorang prajurit berpangkat rendah yang menjaga perbatasan pun patuh pada hukum, pada perintah yang jelas tak boleh dilanggar. Tak mampu disuap pula. Bandingkan dengan para pejabat di kerajaannya. Suap-menyuap, korupsi jabatan dan uang kerajaan, jangan lupakan faksi-faksi yang saling sikut dan serang di Aula Kerajaan hanya demi kepentingan golongan.

“Baiklah, aku tidak akan melangkahi batas kedua kerajaan. Lagipula, aku tak bersenjata, tak akan mampu melawanmu yang sedang menghunuskan pedang pada seorang _jungin_ sepertiku.” Dia berkata sambil mengangkat kedua tangan, tampak menyerah walau hati tetap berontak.

Si penjaga perbatasan menarik ujung pedang yang ia genggam, memberikan ruang baginya untuk melangkah mundur. Dalam sekejap mata, langit mulai menggelap ketika penjaga itu menyarungkan pedang ia genggam. Gerhana bulan memasuki fase puncak. Kegelapan sempurna menyelimuti bumi, hanya secercah bayang merah semu mengitari sang bulan. Lamat-lamat jeritan kagum mendayu dari berbagai penjuru, dari Kerajaan Timur maupun Kerajaan Barat. Si penjaga tersentak sejenak dari sikap kaku yang melingkupi, tak menyangka bahwa gerhana bulan telah menggelapkan bumi.

“Ah, tampaknya sang gerhana terkutuk tiba tepat waktu.” Ujaran retoris dari sang pangeran dalam penyamaran.

Keadaan gelap gulita, hanya tampak sebaris sinar obor dari benteng pertahanan Kerajaan Timur, berkelip menerangi padang rumput sekitar seadanya. Pangeran itu melirik sekilas ke arah benteng; di matanya benda tak tinggi itu sekadar benteng perbatasan biasa, akses keluar masuk para pedagang. Dia tak bermaksud melewatinya, hanya ingin menikmati gerhana bulan sendiri di tengah padang rumput yang menjadi perbatasan kedua kerajaan.

Penjaga itu tak mengerti tujuannya, tak pelak sang pangeran pun tak mengutarakan maksud hati yang sebenarnya. Si penjaga sama sekali tak menurunkan siaga. Dengan pedang yang masih terhunus, sekali lagi dia berujar, “Pergilah. Anda tak seharusnya berada di sini. Keadaan tak akan aman selama gerhana bulan berlangsung. Sebaiknya Anda pulang saja.”

Pangeran itu tersenyum tipis.Pulang? Setelah semua penyamaran dan perjalanan jauh yang dia lakukan, sekarang dia harus pulang ke tempat laknat itu? _Yang benar saja_!

“Kau katakan bahwa keadaan tak aman di tengah padang yang gelap. Bagaimana jika aku dicegat perampok di tengah perjalanan? Jadi biarkan aku duduk di sini, tepat di garis perbatasan, menikmati gerhana bulan selama 1 jam ini,” sahutnya penuh paksaan.

Si penjaga baru akan melayangkan protes ketika pangeran itu berkata lebih lanjut, “Dan aku takkan berbuat macam-macam. Hanya ingin menikmati garis kebebasan yang tak pernah kurasakan bermandikan gerhana bulan terkutuk itu. Kau bisa mengawasiku secara langsung jika kau mau.” Dia menutup kalimatnya dengan duduk di atas rerumputan wilayah Kerajaan Barat, tepat di garis perbatasan, dengan kepala mendongak ke arah langit. Sesuai keinginan, sang pangeran ingin menikmati gerhana yang tengah berlangsung di garis ambang batas yang dia sebut ‘kebebasan’.

Sayup terdengar dengusan pelan dari si penjaga. Gumaman pelan meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, “Saya tak bertugas mengawasi bocah nakal,” namun sang pengeran masih mampu mendengar, kemudian menyeringai senang.

“Apa aku tampak seperti seorang bocah bagimu?” tanyanya ingin tahu.

“M-mungkin?” Dengan gugup dia menjawab. “Yang jelas Anda pastilah seorang _yangban_.”

“ _Jungin_.” Dia mengkoreksi. Kelas _yangban_ terlalu tinggi baginya. Seorang anak dengan ibu yang merupakan _sukwon_ dari kalangan _cheonmin_ bahkan rasanya tak pantas jika disebut golongan _sangmin_ , apalagi pangeran. Paling tidak, seperti itulah para pejabat kerajaan menyebut dirinya. “Ibuku seorang gundik dari golongan _cheonmin_ , jika kau ingin tahu.” Ya, apa bedanya selir dan gundik? Sama-sama istri tak dianggap, hanya pelengkap penderita.

Si penjaga tak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin tak tahu apa yang harus ia tanggapi atas pernyataan itu. Sementara mata sang pangeran menatap si penjaga dengan saksama, hanya bermodalkan cahaya sayup dari obor yang mengitari benteng perbatasan Kerajaan Timur. Tubuhnya tak lebih tinggi darinya, dengan sepasang mata berbentuk bulan sabit tercetak di wajah lonjong yang memiliki garis permukaan halus serta hidung bangir. Sekilas orang mungkin tak mengira dia hanyalah penjaga gerbang berpangkat rendah. Wajahnya jelas bukan dari kalangan _sangmin_ , apalagi _cheonmin_. Terlalu halus, terlalu sempurna. Begitu pula dengan perawakan yang tegap.

“Siapa namamu, dan berapa usiamu?” tanyanya lagi. Tak ayal, penjaga yang masih berdiri kaku di hadapannya ini mampu menarik perhatian.

Mata itu menyipit curiga. “Apa untungnya bagi saya jika saya menjawab pertanyaan Anda?”

Sang pangeran berdecak. Keras kepala, huh? “Pun tak rugi bagimu untuk sekadar menjawab pertanyaanku.”

Lirikan matanya masih memandang penuh rasa tak percaya, sembari menimbang apakah dia sebaiknya menjawab atau tidak. Ragu-ragu, dia menyahut, “Lee Donghae. Usia saya baru 16 tahun.”

Pangeran dari Kerajaan Barat itu kembali menampakkan senyum. “Nama yang indah. Sesuai dengan perawakanmu.”

“Saya tak mengerti,” akunya jujur.

“Aku iri dengan wilayah perairan kalian. Kata orang-orang, Laut Timur itu sangat sedap dipandang mata. Dan kurasa, hal itu memang benar.” Bukan bermaksud menggoda, hanya saja bibirnya gatal untuk tidak melontarkan kalimat itu.

Jika saja bumi sedang tak digelapkan oleh sang gerhana, tentulah pangeran itu dapat melihat semburat merah muda di kedua belah pipi si penjaga perbatasan. Berbeda dengan Kerajaan Barat yang memiliki lebih banyak area perbukitan serta gunung-gunung aktif yang menjadikannya lahan subur bagi perkebunan, Kerajaan Timur berbatasan langsung dengan Laut Timur, yang konon katanya memiliki pantai-pantai yang indah dan riak ombak yang menenangkan. Donghae, penjaga itu, tak ingin berspekulasi lebih jauh sehingga berucap hal lain untuk beralih perhatian, “Dan siapakah Anda?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat sang pangeran terdiam sejenak. Dia tak pernah memikirkan identitas palsunya, siapa namanya, dan apa pekerjaannya. Dia hanya suka menyamar dan menyusup di antara rakyat, menikmati kehidupan yang tak pernah dijalani walau hanya sesaat. Namun tentulah, dia tak mungkin mengatakan nama yang disandang sejak lahir. Yi Hyukjae. Seluruh Kerajaan Barat mengetahui nama itu, entah sekadar pengetahuan umum atau untuk berolok-olok. Mungkin kerajaan yang lain pun tahu, karena tindakan sang raja mengangkat seorang _cheonmin_ menjadi _sukwon_ saja sudah banyak merebut perhatian seluruh manusia yang hidup di Semenanjung Korea, ditambah pula dengan lahirnya pangeran dari _sukwon_ itu. Otaknya berputar cepat saat memandang Donghae yang menatapnya, kembali dengan pancaran curiga.

“… Hyuk …,” ucapannya terhenti, “… Lee Eunhyuk. Namaku.”

“Nama yang aneh sekali,” tanggapnya.

“Dan usia kita sama. Kurasa kita bisa berteman.”

Hentakan kecil dari bahu Donghae, lagi-lagi tak tampak oleh kegelapan. Berteman? Dengan orang yang berasal dari kerajaan tetangga?

“Apakah Anda tidak tahu jika kedua kerajaan sedang berselisih?” tanyanya. Sinar keraguan serta ketakutan terpancar di matanya.

Siapa yang tak tahu perselisihan antara Kerajaan Barat dan Timur? Hal ini dimulai ketika kedua kerajaan berniat menjalin hubungan yang lebih karib dengan menjodohkan putra mahkota Kerajaan Barat dan putri kesayangan Kerajaan Timur. Namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Putra Mahkota Yi Yeon memiliki perangai yang buruk sekali. Bermain mata dengan putri-putri para bangsawan, mencuri anggur kerajaan dan mabuk-mabukan, juga membolos dari Akademi Kerajaan. Terakhir yang dia lakukan adalah menolak perjodohan antara kedua kerajaan dan menghamili putri seorang _jungin_. Kejadian ini membuat hubungan kedua kerajaan memburuk, dan berlanjut pada perselisihan batas wilayah kerajaan.

“Tentu aku tahu. Apa masalahnya?”

“Kita tidak mungkin berteman.”

Pernyataan itu membuat Hyukjae, sang pangeran, terdiam. Apakah sebegitu dalamnya kebencian Kerajaan Timur pada Kerajaan Barat?

“Begitukah?” ujar Hyukjae menutupi getaran di pita suaranya.

“Ya.”

“Karena Kerajaan Timur akan segera menyerang Kerajaan Barat?”

Desas-desus bahwa kerajaan di sisi timur Semenanjung Korea itu akan menyerang Kerajaan Barat mulai terdengar sejak tak pernah tercapai kata sepakat mengenai batas wilayah kedua kerajaan. Ditambah pula dengan batalnya perjodohan itu, membuat Raja Kerajaan Timur berang. Kata ‘perang’ berembus dengan kuat, dan kedua kerajaan pun telah mempersiapkan para tentara terbaik mereka untuk menghadapi perang yang diramalkan akan segera pecah.

“Ternyata kabarnya telah sampai pula ke Kerajaan Barat.” Matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit itu makin menyipit. Kegelapan sang gerhana mungkin menutupi hampir semua perawakan sang prajurit, namun tidak dengan pancaran matanya. Hyukjae bisa melihat cahaya di mata itu setengah meredup, terselimuti sendu.

“Kau benci perang?”

“Perang tidak akan menghasilkan apapun selain kematian dan kesengsaraan bagi rakyat.”

“Kau benar. Tapi perang tampaknya takkan terelakkan.”

Mata itu kembali memancarkan sinar yang lain. Kemarahan.

“Bisa. Jika saja para petinggi kerajaan mau mencegahnya.”

“Hal itulah yang mustahil terjadi.”

Ya, Hyukjae seringkali menguping perdebatan di Aula Kerajaan. Katakanlah itu tak sopan. Tapi demi mengusir rasa penasaran yang membuncah di dada, dia tetap melakukannya, masa bodoh soal hukuman dan tata krama. Perang antara Kerajaan Barat dan Kerajaan Timur tak dapat dihindari. Wilayah perbatasan yang diperebutkan kedua kerajaan merupakan daerah vital penghasil bijih-bijih besi, yang amat dibutuhkan bagi pembuatan senjata-senjata perang dan berbagai peralatan lainnya. Selain daerah penghasil bijih besi, beberapa daerah tambang lain penghasil nikel dan tembaga menjadi ajang perebutan. Pembatalan perjodohan juga menjadi pemicu kebencian Kerajaan Timur. Betapa tidak, betapa malunya sang putri ketika mengetahui bahwa putra mahkota Kerajaan Barat begitu bobrok adatnya hingga tega menghamili gadis lain sebagai bentuk penolakan secara terang-terangan terhadap perjodohannya. Perang wilayah serta perang atas hinaan yang mencoreng wajah Kerajaan Timur oleh Kerajaan Barat; itulah dasar perang tak bermoral ini. Dan apakah para penjabat brengsek di semua faksi berusaha mencegah terjadinya perang? Sama sekali tidak. Pastilah mereka begitu senang dengan kabar perang yang makin kuat menyebar di kalangan rakyat. Dengan begitu, para tengkulak bawahan para bangsawan bisa menjual bahan makanan pokok dengan harga melonjak, hingga mendapat untung yang sangat tinggi. Di balik naiknya harga barang, para bangsawan pun mencari cara agar dapat menyelundupkan senjata dan menjualnya pada negara dengan harga tinggi. Perang ini bukan hanya perang antar kerajaan, tetapi juga perang demi meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya.

Keadaan kerajaan yang bobrok. Hyukjae jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah keadaan di Kerajaan Timur tak jauh berbeda?

“Anda benar. Apapun yang kita katakan tak akan mampu mencegah peperangan ini.” Kalimat terakhir penuh keputusasaan yang terucap dari bibir Donghae.

Hyukjae ingin menyingkirkan semua hal mengenai perang dan tetek bengeknya. Perang hanya akan menenggelamkan perasaannya ke dalam lautan kepedihan. Biarlah dia menutup mata sesaat atas semua itu. Dia harus memusatkan perhatian pada apa yang dia inginkan. Menikmati batas ‘kebebasan’. Dan Lee Donghae.

“Mari kita lupakan soal perang barang sejenak, dan duduklah bersamaku di sini. Kau tahu, pembicaraan membosankan ini sudah menyita hampir setengah jam waktu gerhana berlangsung,” ujarnya.

Kernyitan itu tampak jelas di dahi si penjaga, karena sang bulan telah bergeser dari area kelamnya. Sinar terang menyembul sedikit, menyinari kedua insan yang masih saling menatap dengan dua rasa yang berbeda. Yang satu penuh rasa ingin tahu, yang lain berbalut heran.

“Sudah saya katakan bahwa kita tidak mungkin …”

“Hubungan pertemanan tidak mengharuskan orang-orang yang terjalin di dalamnya berasal dari jenis kelamin, bangsa, kasta bahkan kerajaan yang sama. Tidakkah kau setuju akan hal itu?”

Ucapan Hyukjae membuat bibir Donghae terkatup rapat. Betapa egois dan memaksa, mungkin itu yang dipikirkan oleh penjaga perbatasan Kerajaan Timur itu.

“Anda betul, tapi keadaan ini tak memungkinkan …”

“Bahkan jika kedua kerajaan kita berperang, itu bukanlah hal yang mampu memutuskan hubungan ini. Kau dan aku, teman. Itu saja.”

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang dihiasi oleh jemari yang panjang dan halus. _Raihlah tangan ini_ , _duduk bersamaku dan jalinkan benang pertemanan_. Donghae tentu dapat melihat maksudnya dengan jelas. Sejelas pancaran yang melembut dari bola mata kecokelatan penghias wajah sang pangeran.

Betapa Hyukjae ingin menjerit senang ketika Donghae menerima uluran tangan itu. Mata keduanya saling beradu. Manik kelam milik seorang prajurit penjaga perbatasan dan manik kecokelatan seorang pangeran dalam penyamaran, berusaha membangun rasa percaya. Hyukjae menarik prajurit itu, kemudian menyuruhnya duduk tepat di garis perbatasan, di wilayah Kerajaan Timur. Tak ada perlawanan, ataupun gerutuan. Apakah ini pertanda baik?

“Saya tidak tahu apakah yang saya lakukan ini benar,” sahut Donghae, “Berteman dengan seseorang dari kerajaan musuh, seharusnya ini salah, tapi …”

“… tidak ada yang salah jika mengikuti kata hati.” Hyukjae melanjutkan kata-kata Donghae yang terhenti.

Ketika tautan tangan keduanya terlepas, pemuda bermata sebentuk bulan sabit itu kembali berujar, “Kapan … gerhana ini akan berakhir?”

Hyukjae menatap kelam yang telah berkurang seperempat dari wajah sang bulan. “Dua puluh menit? Atau lebih sedikit. Kita masih punya waktu dua puluh menit sebelum waktu untukku kembali.” _Ke istana sialan itu_ , sambungnya dalam hati. “Mengapa? Kau benci gerhana?”

“Saya tak suka kegelapan.” Jujur bibirnya berucap. “Seharusnya seorang prajurit tak takut pada apapun, dapat melawan musuh siapapun atau apapun itu. Tapi tetap saja, kegelapan menjadi musuh terbesar saya.”

“Apakah kegelapan, ataukah ketidakberdayaan di dalam kegelapan itu yang kau benci?”

Manik gelapnya menatap Hyukjae dan mengerjap keheranan.

“Ketika kita berada di dalam kegelapan, kita menjadi tak berdaya. Terkungkung di dalam kelam, tanpa bisa merasakan panca indera bekerja sebagaimana mestinya, bahkan kadang membuat kita kehilangan nalar dan akal sehat. Itukah yang kau takutkan?”

Keragu-raguan terpancar dari wajahnya, namun perlahan kepala itu mengangguk membenarkan. “Satu kali saya terjebak di dalam kegelapan. Berada di dalam tempat gelap sunyi senyap tanpa siapapun. Kegelapan itu menenggelamkan diri saya, hampir membuat saya gila.”

Ingin rasanya Hyukjae mempertanyakan kegelapan apa yang mengacaukan jiwa pemuda di hadapannya ini. Belum, bukan saat yang tepat untuk membuka luka lama. Rasa empatilah yang dibutuhkan Donghae.

“Aku mengerti. Beruntunglah kau bisa keluar dari kegelapan itu. Kau tumbuh dengan baik, mendapat pekerjaan dan memiliki penghidupan yang layak. Tidakkah kau bisa melihat betapa sehatnya kau sekarang?”

Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Donghae. “Ya, saya berhutang budi pada orang tua angkat saya.”

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum. Apakah itu berarti prajurit ini seorang yatim piatu? Dia kembali ingin menyampaikan empati, tapi tak diteruskan. Hanya sebuah spekulasi, perkiraan. Salah berucap, bisa-bisa Donghae menilainya dengan buruk. Diputuskannya untuk berujar hal yang lain. Dirinya.

“Aku juga … memiliki sisi gelap sendiri. Namun sayangnya, aku belum mampu lepas dari bayang-bayang kelam yang menyelimuti diriku.” Mata sang pangeran menerawang pada rembulan yang telah bersinar cukup terang. Setengah keping gelap telah memudar. “Ataukah … tidak ada jalan keluar dari jebakan kegelapan ini?”

Donghae menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Namun, seperti yang Hyukjae rasakan, dia tak bermaksud membuka-buka lembaran rahasia kehidupan orang lain. Terlebih lagi orang yang baru dua kenal. Ditanggapinya dengan halus, “Semua permasalahan selalu ada jalan keluarnya, asalkan dipikirkan matang-matang, dengan kepala dingin dan akal yang sehat. Begitukah yang tertulis di literatur indah itu?”

“Kau membaca juga ternyata,” sahut Hyukjae kagum.

“Sedikit-sedikit,” jawab Donghae merendah.

Kembali rasa senang menyeruak dalam kalbu; prajurit ini cukup terpelajar. Mungkin suatu saat dia bisa memberikan buku-buku koleksinya sebagai hadiah pertemanan. Jika mereka kembali bertemu.

Bunyi ledakan samar-samar terdengar dari arah Kerajaan Barat, membuat kedua orang di tengah padang rumput itu tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat keduanya berdiri, menajamkan telinga, menunggu ledakan kedua. Namun tak ada apa-apa, tak ada bunyi kedua. Hanya satu kali saja, disertai jeritan-jeritan pilu yang menggema sayup. Tak pelak hal itu membuat Hyukjae gelisah. Apakah itu berasal dari pelataran istana? Perumahan rakyat? Gudang senjata? Pikirannya kalut.

“Apakah tadi itu …?” tanya Donghae menggantung

“Suara ledakan. Ya, … aku mendengarnya.” Lamat-lamat Hyukjae menjawab.

“Tidak mungkin …”

“Kapan sebetulnya kalian berencana meletuskan perang ini?” Hyukjae menegaskan.

Jujur saja, Donghae tak ingin menjawabnya. Namun ini menyangkut nyawa manusia-manusia tak berdosa, dan masa depan kedua kerajaan. Seharusnya dia menutup mulut rapat-rapat, tapi manik di wajah Hyukjae yang menggelap memaksanya berucap, “Dua minggu lagi.”

Sebuah helaan napas dan mata yang terkatup rapat menjadi tanggapan dari sang pangeran. “Itu adalah peringatan pertama dari Kerajaan Timur. Sebuah permulaan. Ucapan selamat datang ke neraka bernama peperangan.” Kalimat itu mengalir dari bibir Hyukjae.

Donghae tak tahu harus berkata apa. Takdir Dewa telah berjalan. Tak ada yang mampu memungkiri arahnya. “Tuan, saya …”

“Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, dan kau tak perlu meminta maaf,” potong Hyukjae cepat. “Kita tak bisa menghindari hal ini, bukan?”

Kesenduan mengiringi anggukan dari si penjaga. Hyukjae menatapnya tanpa rasa penyesalan, kemudian sekali lagi dia menatap bulan yang telah menampakkan hampir tiga perempat wajahnya. Gerhana bulan terkutuk. Ya, terkutuk. Yang menjadi awal peperangan antara dua kerajaan yang tengah berseteru. Biarlah, biar kedua kerajaan bermusuhan. Cukup dua kerajaan bodoh ini saja. Namun tidak dengan dirinya. Dan Lee Donghae.

“Donghae.”

“Ya?”

“Maukah kau berjanji padaku?”

Kembali prajurit itu tampak ragu. “Apa yang harus saya janjikan?” Tetap saja bibirnya berucap.

“Pertemanan ini, janganlah sampai terputus oleh peperangan ini. Maukah kau berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya?”

Hyukjae tak memiliki seorang pun teman di istana, begitulah kebenarannya. Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya merasa tergerak untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang karib dengan seseorang. Dan tentu dia tak ingin melepaskan tautan itu hanya dikarenakan peperangan bodoh yang akan segera terjadi.

Anggukan ragu-ragu dari Donghae menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terlontar. “Saya masih belum yakin apakah ini yang seharusnya saya lakukan, tapi … jika janji saya dapat membuat Anda sedikit lega, maka ya, saya berjanji.”

Hyukjae tersenyum tulus. Ya, setulus rasa empati yang ditunjukkan Donghae untuknya. Dia merogoh kantong uang yang disimpan di balik _jeogori_ , kemudian mengambil sebuah kantong yang lebih kecil di dalam kantong uang tersebut. Kantong kecil itu dia berikan pada Donghae, yang menerimanya dengan kernyitan kebingungan.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di tengah peperangan ini, bagaimana nasibmu dan bagaimana pula nasibku. Semuanya ambigu, samar-samar, tanpa kepastian.” Ucapan Hyukjae mengalir tanpa terhalang oleh getaran sedikitpun. “Tapi aku amat berterima kasih kepadamu yang telah sudi menjalin pertemanan denganku. Terimalah ini, sebagai hadiah dari awal hubungan kita.”

“Apa ini?”

“Jangan pernah membukanya kecuali jika kau dalam keadaan yang amat terdesak.” Jawaban Hyukjae membuat dahi Donghae makin mengerut. “Kau mungkin sangat ingin tahu apa yang ada di balik kantong ini, tapi kusarankan agar kau membukanya hanya jika sedang terdesak. Terutama di tengah peperangan yang akan dihadapi. Kau akan membutuhkannya suatu saat nanti.”

“Apakah ini jimat pelindung?” Pertanyaan polos lainnya.

“Anggap saja seperti itu.”

Kalimat terakhir itu menutup perjumpaan Hyukjae dengan sang penjaga perbatasan Kerajaan Timur. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya ketika mengucap selamat berpisah pada Donghae, namun berubah datar ketika dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah Kerajaan Barat. Kerajaan laknat yang dia cerca setengah mati itu tetaplah rumahnya, tanah kelahirannya. Dia akan kembali; bukan demi memenuhi kewajiban sebagai pangeran untuk melindungi istana yang telah bobrok akhlak penghuninya, melainkan menyelamatkan hal-hal berharga yang takkan dia relakan untuk dihancurkan. Hatinya. Tanahnya. Rakyatnya. Ya, dia akan kembali untuk melindungi semua itu.

**END**


End file.
